Shinobinaku
by TragischerRomantiker
Summary: Shedding tears won't do her any good anymore. Yoshino has to remind her that there is always going to be death so long as there are shinobi... but is Tsume willing to listen? A deep story about the strength of two true kunoichi and their hardships.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to do something with the older shinobi of the Konoha village, since I feel they have a tendency to get left out. So here it is! I've tested a new style of writing. Lemme know what you think, k? Arigato! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Beyond the boundaries of the city lights, the warriors lie in wait... just in case they're needed..." Yoshino finished her sleeping son's bedtime story.

He never stayed awake long enough to hear the ending, but Yoshino just enjoyed finishing it. Her mother used to tell her the same story every night. Over the years it had become her favorite, and now she was the one telling it to her own child. She kissed his forehead tenderly, and exited the room; closing the door shut behind her.

Yoshino exhaled a heavy sigh, and began trudging to the empty bed waiting for her down the hallway. She had never foreseen herself as living the life of a common citizen. In fact, Yoshino hadn't foreseen herself as becoming much of anything outside of a kunoichi. Her life was simple... and aggravating at times, but it was rather peaceful. Rarely did her husband argue with her, and on a much rarer occasion did her son argue with her. Yoshino's word was law in the Nara household.

She'd reached Chunnin rank when she met Shikato, but Yoshino had never considered their relationship to be anything beyond "just friends". Apparently, a few swigs of saki begged to differ. The Tavern she and Shikato had stopped by on their way back from a successful mission proved to be a bit too welcoming. After that mission her life began changing rapidly.

When she found out about her and Shikato's little "mistake", she immediately told him that they were going to get married whether he liked it or not. Yoshino never pictured herself as a wife, much less a mother. Although the Fourth Hokage held nothing against the binding of two of his top ninja, he did inform them that performing marriage between shinobi was a difficult task.

It was after that discussion that Yoshino made up her mind. She decided to drop out of the ranks as a shinobi. But even so, eight years later, Yoshino couldn't help but wonder whether or not she made the right choice.

A pleasant surprise was waiting for her as she entered the bedroom.

His voice was something she'd longed to hear for months, "Yoshino..."

Standing in the center of the dark room was her beloved Shikato. She couldn't see his face in the darkness, but she knew it was him. No one would say her name in the same loving fashion that Shikato hummed.

"Shika!" Yoshino cried out, enveloping herself in his strong arms, "I thought you were on a mission... I thought..."

He didn't move... he allowed her to press her warm body against him, taking in the scent of vanilla that was wafting from Yoshino's dark-toned hair. He cherished every moment that they stood there in silence, just waiting for the other to make a move. Shikato held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"The mission proved to be a failure..." Shikato breathed, "I wouldn't have been away for so long... but..."

_But? _Yoshino asked herself, _What does he mean by that? Did something--?_

Her thoughts were cut short when he began to unfold his arms from around her body. Shikato lit one of the dim lights, and as the room lit up he could hear a gasp escape from Yoshino's lips. Two deep wounds streamed down the right side of his face.

She reached one of her shaking hands to touch the gashes upon Shikato's face. Her fingers met the warmth of fresh, sticky blood oozing from his wounds.

"You sit. I'll go fetch the first aid kit." Yoshino told him, motioning for him to sit on the bed's edge.

Shikato sighed, "Yoshino, it's late, and you look tired..." He put a hand on her shoulder, "these are nothing but scratches..."

Yoshino shot him a nasty glare, "NONSENSE! Sit down now! I'll be right back..."

She pushed his hand off of her shoulder and hurried out the bedroom door. Why was she so worried about him anyway? It was his own stupid fault for not being more careful. She married Shikato for her child's sake, the marriage had absolutely nothing to do with love. Yoshino just didn't want any of her kids growing up without both parents.

However, Yoshino noticed that over the years she'd developed a certain protectiveness over Shikato. She knew it wasn't just that, though. Yoshino knew it was because somewhere between all the laughs and stupid little fights she'd gained a deep attraction to him. Maybe... maybe she _did_ find love.

Yoshino smiled upon seeing the first aid kit laying atop the kitchen counter. She bustled up the stairs again, and into the room. Shikato, as ordered, was sitting upright on the edge of the bed. She seated herself beside him, searching through the kit for some medicine or bandages.

"Yoshino, it's not like you can just wrap up my entire head..." Shikato told her with an exaggerated sigh, "This is becoming all too troublesome..."

Yoshino slapped his arm, "It's not like you're going back out on the battlefield anytime soon! This is a serious head injury!"

He sighed again, not wanting to argue with her. She pressed a cloth firmly against the great gashes, hoping the bleeding would soon cease. She didn't quite understand what Shikato meant when he said the mission was a failure.. in fact... she never really understood the requirements of the mission to begin with.

"Tell me what happened..." She told him gently.

Shikato shut his eyes, trying to remember the whole event, "Our mission was to locate some missing nin that were reported three months ago. The idea was for us to track them down and dispose of them. Unfortunately for us, they proved to be too powerful an enemy, and we underestimated their abilities. I was the lucky one..." His voice sounded hopeless and grave.

Successfully stopping the flow of blood, Yoshino began spreading pain killer over Shikato's injury.

"Inuzuka Kouga was killed, Yamanaka Inoichi has been placed in the hospital for paralysis in his right limbs, and a young chunnin in our group by name of Mitarashi Anko is temporarily in an intensive care unit for unknown reasons." Shikato explained.

Yoshino taped some gauze over top of the now clean wounds. She closed the kit and set it on the night stand conveniently located beside the bed. "It's a shame about the others... but I'm glad that you are safe," Yoshino told him, giving him a peck on his unblemished cheek.

Yoshino changed the subject, feeling the discussion seemed too depressing and was going nowhere,"You came home at the perfect time! Shikamaru starts his first day at the Academy tomorrow! Now we can both attend the orientation!"

"Oh yeah... wouldn't want to miss that..." he replied sarcastically.

This earned him another smack on his arm, "It is customary in Konoha for available parents to attend the orientation... you know that... and since you won't be busy doing anything tomorrow with that head injury, you can come with me!"

"Troublesome..." Shikato mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Erm--nothing, Dearest!"

"That's what I thought you said."

---

"Shikamaru! Get your lazy butt out of bed this instant! I will _NOT_ tolerate tardiness on your first day at the Academy!" Yoshino howled, tearing her son from his peaceful slumber.

Shikamaru squinted at the figure in the dark room standing in his doorway. The lights flared on above his head, blinding his eyes, and sending him tunneling beneath his covers once more.

"Oh no you don't! You heard me! I said 'Get up!'" Yoshino ripped the covers off of Shikamaru's little curled up form.

He glanced over at his digital alarm clock (which he never set... ever...), "But, Mom... it's only..."

Yoshino threw the blankets aside and pinched her son's ear firmly, "Don't back talk your mother! I very well know what time it is!"

"OW!!!!!! Owowowowowowowowowowow!!!" Shikamaru leaped to his feet, eyes wide open and forcing back tears of pain.

What did he do to deserve such a mean mother? It was a question Shikamaru often found himself wondering. I mean, he loved her and everything, but she was so harsh, and cruel, and loud, and just... down right troublesome, as his father would say. It was dark outside with a sliver of the bright moon hanging in the sky. It was five o'clock in the morning, and if you asked Shikamaru, too early for such a rude awakening... or any awakening for the matter.

The Academy wasn't due to open until eight o'clock. Yoshino knew it was quite early in the morning for her to be trying to wrestle her men out of bed... In fact, she wouldn't mind a few more hours of sleep herself... but being as lazy as they were, Yoshino knew that this was the only way to get them to go anywhere before noon.

Yoshino marched him over to the bathroom and slapped his butt before nudging him in. "Now brush your teeth... when you're finished get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast."

She disappeared down the hallway. Shikamaru looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was so pale... especially in comparison to his parents. Combined with his raven colored, pine cone shaped, ponytail (which was a complete mess after his night's sleep), and his uncaring personality, Shikamaru figured he'd probably gain a reputation as an emo.

_Great... not even two minutes out of bed yet and I'm already labeled for life... how troublesome..._

His eyes weren't really even halfway open yet, but he decided it was best to just brush his teeth like his mom told him to or there'll be hell to pay. Shikamaru began reaching for his toothbrush when he heard some of the weirdest noises coming from his parents' room.

Suddenly, a door burst open and he heard his father screaming, "Owowowow!!! Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

"Hmph!" Aiming for his forehead, she poked his injury on accident.

Seething through his teeth Shikato yelped, "Owch! Damn it! I wish these troublesome wounds would heal faster!"

_Hm? Dad? When did he get back? Why did he say 'wounds'? He's not seriously hurt is he? _Shikamaru figured if his dad was well enough to be woken up, abused, and cursing before nine then he would be okay.

Yoshino slapped his arm, "Watch your tongue, Shikato! 'Else I might chop it off!"

Shikamaru sighed. A typical morning for his family. Father swearing, mother threatening, and him taking it all in like a sponge. Shikamaru wondered if all familes were this weird... or if maybe it was just his. Either way, he finished rinsing his mouth out with some listerine mouthwash and took his hair out of its messy ponytail. He wasn't in any rush to get moving. Shikamaru took as slow a time as possible just brushing all the tangles out of his hair. That probably took him a good long hour... apparently his mother had expected as much from him.

He retied his hairband around the now brushed hair, and admired the ponytail taking up half of his head. It looked unusually nice today, which was good since he didn't want to look _too_ slovenly on his first day... maybe the second... but not the first. He trudged back to his bedroom. Shikamaru rummaged through his top drawer for something casual, of course, it had to look 'neat and tidy' or he'd have to waste energy coming all the way back upstairs to change again because his mother was so picky.

Finally, Shikamaru pulled out a light blue shirt. It was one of his favorites because it reminded him of the sky. There was a cutesy design on the front that he didn't care for, but his mother adored it, so Shikamaru figured he might be able to swing this shirt for today. He reached into his second drawer and pulled out any random pair of shorts.

He stripped of his pajamas and tried to slip his shirt over his head without messing up his hair. Shikamaru jumped into his shorts, and feeling satisfied with his day's wardrobe, exited his room. The boy slid his hands into his pockets and casually sountered down the stairs.

Yoshino turned to look at Shikamaru as he stepped into the kitchen. She nodded her head, approving of Shikamaru's selected attire. She then returned to her cooking. Yoshino didn't mind cooking for her family, even though it annoyed the crap out of her when Shikato reffered to it as "women's work", but it had been one of her favorite hobbies since she was a little girl. Her mother had never considered "cooking" among the talents a kunoichi should possess, and, therefore, beat the crap out of Yoshino every time the word was even mentioned. However, Yoshino had found that her cooking skill was a rareity found in very few women at all, and she knew her men realized how lucky they were to have her as a personal chef, seeing as neither of them could cook at all.

Shikamaru sat down at the dinning table across from his father, who was half asleep and looked as if he'd been beaten out of bed. His gaze shifted to the gauze taped to his father's face. Shikamaru's eyes got wide. He'd never known his father to have suffered any kinds of serious injuries like the one plastered on his face now. It looked like he'd recieved it from his last mission... that or he recieved it from Shikamaru's mother this morning... either way, Shikamaru was quite intriqued and fascinated by them. His curiousity urged him to pester his father into revealing the details, but Shikamaru's common sense told him it would be better to wait until his father had gotten a chance to wake up.

Yoshino announced to the boys, "Fourty-five minutes until the food is done!"

The two groaned. Shikato collapsed from exhaustion on the maple wood, and Shikamaru began banging his head against the table's surface. Yoshino giggled. That was her family alright... too lazy to do anything for themselves, but too impatient to wait on others to do the work for them.

She was still in her gold night gown. She sighed, much-like the sighs the men usually make. She almost brought herself to saying the words "How troublesome", but she refrained from doing so.

"Well! I'm going to go upstairs and get changed real quick..." she laid a glass of orange juice in front of Shikamaru and a tiny glass of saki in front of Shikato, "I'll be back down in a minute."

Although she hated to admit it, Yoshino was about as slow as Shikato and Shikamaru when it came to getting dressed in the morning, especially today.

"Hm? Should I wear this one? No! This one? NO, no! This one with those shoes! Yes! NO!! Maybe... WAIT!" Yoshino finally made her decision.

She pulled a crimson, peasant-styled, long sleeve, flowing dress out of her closet. She found the matching obi attached to the hanger. Once in her day's outfit, Yoshino stared at herself in the floor-length mirror of the walk-in closet. The obi was black to match her ninja sandals. She seemed pleased with her choice.

Yoshino hurried down the stairs, remembering that she'd left the food on the stove. She peered over at the clock by the antler decor on the far wall. _It's only 7:15..._

"7:15?!!!" Yoshino shouted out of disbelief, thinking the clock to be a liar.

Thankfully, her noodles weren't destroyed during the time that she'd been upstairs. Yoshino turned off the stove and moved the pot to a cool burner. She reached for the bowls in the cupboards on her tippy-toes and was able to snag a few. However, one did fall, shattering at her feet.

"Damn it..." she cursed under her breath.

Apparently the word did not go unheard by her husband, "Heh... and you tell me to watch _my_ language..."

"Shutup..." She told him, setting a bowl of noodles by the, now empty, glass of saki.

Yoshino placed a bowl beside Shikamaru's orange juice and sat another at the head of the table, where she sat. Handing each man a pair of chopsticks, and sitting at her place, Yoshino shouted, "Itadekimasu!! Hurry up and eat!"

"What about the gla-" Shikato asked, only to get cut off by Yoshino, "We can deal with that later! Eat your breakfast!"

"But, Mom, noodles aren't-" Shikamaru aslo got interrupted by Yoshino, "You'd do well to hold your tongue, Shikamaru! Otherwise, you won't be getting any breakfast this morning!"

He sighed and ate the ramen noodles prepared especially for him and his father by his mother. Shikamaru hadn't even finished eating before Yoshino cried out, "Okay! Time to go! 7:49! I won't have us be late!"

She ushered the two men out of the house, hurrying to get to the Academy before 8:00 so they would be on time for the orientation ceremony.

* * *

_Review... but only if you want to!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiba starts at the Academy today, hm? _Tsume turned on her side and stared at her most valued posession. It was a picture of her and Kouga together under a sakura tree. They weren't really doing too much of anything; just smiling and looking all nice and happy for the camera. A bunch of twigs had fallen from that tree, with which Kouga had created a makeshift frame for the picture. 

Tsume wondered idlely where he was. She knew he'd been sent out on a mission with Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikato, and some other chunnin girl that Tsume wasn't familiar with. _Kouga... It's a shame that you're going to miss your pup's first day at the Academy..._

"Tsume."

She peered over the edge of her bed and glared at the wolf resembling mutt and his eye-patch.

"What is it Kuromaru?" she growled.

"Should I awaken the pack?"

"Yeah... let them know we'll be pulling out shortly."

Kuromaru nodded and exited her room. Tsume glanced at the picture again, glowering at Kouga's smiling face. _Damn you, Kouga... you promised you'd be back in time for this event..._

Tsume sat upright in her comfy bedding, and slid off the side of her mattress. Reluctantly, she gazed at her apearance in the mirror over the master bathroom's sink. She was so hideous, and scary-looking... Tsume constantly found herself wondering what that bakahead, Kouga, ever saw in her. With her tanned skin, and her firece eyes. To be honest, the first time Tsume ever met him, she thought he only wanted to mate with her and repopulate the clan. However, he insisted that the true reason was because he was deeply infatuated with her. Tsume had a hard time believing his claim, considering she'd never really trusted a word of shit that anyone said.

It took her a long time before she accepted him as being worthy of her. Tsume was 29 when she had Hana, and 35 when Kiba was born. Kouga was never around much, in fact, neither was she for that matter... most of the time Hana was left taking care of her younger brother. Tsume smiled a bit inside. She knew Kiba was going to become a great shinobi like his father and uphold the family name.

She grabbed a wired hairbrush and began yanking it through her unruly hair. She never could get her hair to do what she wanted; it had a mind of it's own. Tsume was one woman who could never be defeated at anything, but when it came to her hair... she lost every time.

Eventually Tsume gave up trying to tame her wild brunette hair. Setting the brush aside, Tsume began digging through her drawers to find her make-up bag. She knew she didn't look very attractive without make-up, much less with it, but Tsume figured she could just scare off anyone who decided to make a big stink about it. She could care less about the opinions of others. Even her family's opinions counted for very little. Tsume was the alpha dog in the Inuzuka joint.

When she finished she dressed herself in her usual Jonin attire. Pulling on her ninja shoes, Tsume marched out the bedroom door to find Kuromaru waiting for her.

"We're ready when you are." He announced to her.

"Good. I'll only be a minute longer."

Kuromaru nodded and went to wait outside with the pack. Whereas Tsume continued to march down the hallway to Kiba's bedroom.

Kiba heard the loud banging noises that he knew were his mother coming to wake him from his sleep.

"Wake up!" Tsume shouted at her son.

No sounds of movement came from within the room. Tsume kicked down the door, which Kiba had locked hoping his mother would just give up and let him skip the first day. Unfortunately that was a big mistake on his part. He knew his mother was not a force to be trifled with, so attempting to lock her out of his room to get more sleep did not please her in the slightest.

Tsume threw Kiba's blankets aside. Kiba's eyes flew open immediatedly; he knew he was in some kind of hell bound trouble. His mother grabbed the cuff of his pajama top and hefted him out of his bed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Pup?!!!!" She sounded furious, and Kiba knew no answer of his would lighten her mood.

"5:01am?"

"What are you? Some kind of Smarty Pants? I should beat your ass, Pup. You know the rules. What time do we wake in this house?"

"Uhm... 5am?"

"On the spot. Now get dressed. You get to walk the dogs this morning. No questions, got it?"

Kiba nodded frantically. Tsume was disgusted by her son's cowardice. She tossed him to the side of the room and left without saying another word. She knew he would obey this time.

Hana came out of her room dressed for the day just as Tsume exited Kiba's room.

"Oh... uh... Hi, Mom! Do you want me to get breakfast going while you and Kiba take the dogs out?" Hana asked, not wanting to get on her mother's bad side for the morning.

Tsume smiled, "I think that's a good idea, Hana."

Hana hurried into the kitchen and began to prepare the meal.

"Kiba!" Tsume howled.

Kibathrew off his pajamas and grabbed a long sleeved shirt out of his drawers and a pair of matching pants. He didn't bother brushing his hair since it would still look unmanagaed and just as disorderly as it was now. The reason being that he had the same hair as his mother, and he knew she could never get hers to obey either. He slid on his shoes and ran into the living room. He found himself thanking God for giving him a one floor house on a regular basis.

Tsume looked over her son's attire. The shirt was a bit big for him, considering that the sleeves reached down past his hands, and the shorts were hanging down around his butt rather than his waist. Tsume sighed. She knew that a lot of his newer clothes were too big for him, and his older clothes were too small. She supposed bigger was better than smaller.

"Alright, Kiba, how long does it take to walk the pack around the borders?"

"Erm... I think 2 hours and 30 minutes, right?"

Tsume nodded, "Good. So what time will we get back if we leave right this instant?"

Kiba scratched his head and turned to look at the clock. It read 5:15.

"Uhm... 7:45?"

"Yes, which doesn't give us much time to eat and get to the ceremony, so let's hurry up and get this done."

Tsume scooted Kiba on out the door as he called to Hana, "Make sure you leave me the last pop tart!"

"Silence, Kiba." Tsume said, chuckling inside at how naieve Kiba still was, talking about pop tarts.

Hana giggled as her mother and brother left through the front door, "The last pop tart, huh? We'll see."

She smiled, _What Kiba doesn't know yet is that while they are walking the dogs, I get to do whatever I want for 2 hours._

It was fun having a younger brother to take advantage of. So long as Hana never got caught by her parents, she usually bribes and blackmails Kiba to get him to do all her chores. Hana spread her legs out on the couch and picked up her favorite copy of _Vet's Weekly _magazine. She began to daydream of what it would be like to go into the career of medic nin. _I only have to wait until next year, the year I turn 15, before I become eligible for vetranarian training in Konoha's medical center. I'm so excited, I can hardly wait! _Hana drifted off into a peaceful slumber while dreaming of her future.

The next thing she heard was her mother's assertive voice shouting threats at her, "Hana! Wake up!"

Hana rubbed one of her sleepy eyes, "Wait... wha-?"

"You get 4 lashes when we get home. You deliberately disobeyed me."

"4???!!"

"Maybe after some hard to forget punishment you'll see to it that such disloyalties do not happen again!"

Kiba opened the pantry doors and found the nearly empty box of pop tarts. His mouth curled up into a wide grin. He reached his hand into the box and pulled out the last strawberry pop tart covered in colorful sprinkles. Leaving the empty box laying on the counter, Kiba sat beside Hana on the couch in the living room. His mother went to clean up his kitchen mess and find something quick for her family to eat... not to mention her starving dogs.

Hana had multiple scars on her back from lashes made by her father's hand. Her mother didn't whip as hard, but it was still a painful experience that would leave her with bruises if not scars. Hana didn't mind so much anymore. It was only when she was little that it hurt her inside to know that she got whipped if she made a mistake, but eventually Hana just learned that this was how her family was run. There was no such things as "groundings" or "no allowance" in the Inuzuka household. But, thereagain, Hana never knew what kind of punishment to expect, either. She found herself constantly wondering if all families were so cruel to their kids, or if it was just hers. Whatever the case, Hana wasn't going to argue her punishment... she knew that would only make things worse.

"Hey... Sissy..."

Hana looked over at Kiba, "Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving the last pop tart for me!"

"Oh... no problem."

Kiba saw that his sister was wondering how rough his mother was planning on whipping her as her punishment. He, himself had only been sentenced to lashes twice, and from those Kiba only recieved one scar from his dad. But he knew his parents were a lot harder on Hana just because she was older and was supposed to be "setting a good example" or something stupid like that, and Kiba didn't think that it was fair to his big sister. He broke his pop tart in half.

"Here." Kiba told Hana, handing a piece to her.

"Huh? Your sharing your _favorite _pop tart? With _me? _You've never shared your pop tarts with anyone before."

Kiba blushed a bit, "Yeah... well... don't get used to it! I'm just feeling generous today is all!"

Hana smiled and took the piece from her brother, "Thanks."

He grinned and took a big bite out of his remaining piece of pop tart.

"Kuromaru!" Tsume shouted.

The mutt rushed into the house through a doggy door.

"You're in charge! I'm running late this morning, so I want you to feed the rest of the pack. Got it?"

Kuromaru nodded.

"Good. Then here's the food make sure everyone gets an equal share." Tsume placed a big dish of raw meat on the floor.

Tsume glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall decorated in dog and wolf pelts. _7:52!!!_

"Hana, Kiba! Off your duffs! Let's go. We're late as it is!" Tsume shouted to her children.

The two Inuzuka spawns stood from the couch and hurried out the front door by order of their mother. Kiba could tell that this was the beginning of a very bad day.

* * *

_I hope it meets readers' standards! Review if you'd like... FYI: chapters come quicker if you do._


	3. Chapter 3

_It's a bit shorter than I had anticipated, but I hope you all like it anyway! Enjoy!_

* * *

Tsume took Kiba over to where the students were being told to gather. She kinda felt like she stood out some. A lot of the parents were quite a few years younger than she was. Tsume could tell she was frightening the kids around where Kiba was standing. "Stand up straight, Boy!" Tsume snapped.

Kiba straightened his posture. Satisfied, Tsume left to go find herself and Hana a spot amongst the parents. Tsume saw two spots available. She stood to the left of a woman wearing a red dress and a black obi. An ordinary citizen. Typical that such a great shinobi like herself would end up next to a weakling unworthy of being a kunoichi. To Tsume's right was Hana. Both Inuzuka women could tell something was very out of place. "Keep your wits alert, Hana." Tsume whispered to her daughter.

Yoshino hadn't even noticed until that moment; Inuzuka Tsume was standing right beside her. Yoshino ignored Hokage as he spoke to them about Konoha's future or something random like that, feeling so akward standing next to Tsume. She could feel Tsume's killer instinct just from glancing at her, and that made her feel somewhat intimidated.

She could tell that Shikato, on her left, was also aware of the Inuzuka standing on her right. He tried to hide his face in the collar of his jacket, not wanting to be seen by the one he knew would rip him to pieces if given the chance.

Tsume smiled. Intimidation was her greatest advantage.

"My congratulations to all of you! You have a lot of hard work ahead of you as you walk the path of the shinobi, but I expect great things! I know you will do the Leaf Village proud!" Hokage spoke, ending the ceremony.

The crowd dispersed, parents egarly hurrying to praise their children before they began their first day. Tsume was not inclined to move at all. She was confident that Kiba would remain in place while she spoke with someone.

"Nara Shikato." Tsume's brow furrowed while she stared him down.

He stopped trying to avoid the Leaf Village's top tracker, knowing that she'd already sniffed him out, "Uh... yeah?"

"Tell me... why has Kouga not returned, yet strangely you, as well as Yamanaka, seem to be in conditions valid enough for unhospitalization?"

Hana noticed her mother clenching her fist. _This isn't good..._ Hana thought to herself.

Inoichi, being pushed in a wheelchair by Chouza, brought Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji to the conversation. Tsume barked, "Hana!"

"Yes?!"

"Go retrieve your brother. We have someone to hunt down. Apparently, something's happend. I don't know what it is, but sure as hell I'm gonna find out!"

Hana nodded and went to fetch Kiba. She just hoped that, in the few seconds she was away, her mother did not bite someone's head off.

"Nara. What the hell did you do with Kouga?! And you better give me a damn good reason, too!"

Yoshino covered her son's ears, she hated it when Shikamaru was exposed to such coarse language. Shikamaru ignored the fact that his ears were covered. He just watched his father's reaction to Tsume's words.

Shikato's gaze shifted to the black ninja sandals he was wearing on his feet, "You Inuzukas are all troublesome..."

Tsume snarled at him, her eyes rimmed with black liner were sharp, like daggers. She bared her claws and fangs against him in a menacing manner. Yoshino couldn't stand to watch this. She knew that Shikato wasn't going to tell Tsume what happend... he felt all too guilty for such a confession. And besides the point, Shikato was about as spineless as jelly. Yoshino moved Shikamaru beside Chouji, and took it upon herself to butt-into the A and B conversation.

"You hold it right there! I don't know who you think you are, but you sure as hell don't have any such right to go around threatening your fellow Leaf Village shinobi!" Yoshino snapped in Tsume's face.

Shikamaru smiled thinking, _Way to go Mom!_

"And how _dare _you go around speaking in such _vile _tongue as that! You are standing on the Academy grounds! There are young children in earshot! Have you no concern for the influence that you have on these kids?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there! This is between me and Nara, so get your pretty little nose out of this, Scrub!"

"Scrub?!! I am NOT-"

Tsume scoffed, "You aren't worth the energy. I will not award a quarrel with someone who can't even wear the Leaf Village Headband with pride. You are nothing to me."

Tsume turned her back on Yoshino. Although Tsume was through speaking to her, Yoshino wasn't quite finished bickering with Tsume, "Then what is it you fight for?! What kind of shinobi are you if you do not have something to protect?! There must be something you find precious to you, otherwi-"

Yoshino's words fell short when she saw Hana and Kiba standing with their mother.

"Mom? W-why are you... crying?" Kiba asked.

He'd never seen his mother in so much pain before. Even wounds had never brought her to tears.

Tsume spoke as if she'd not been hurt by Yoshino's words, "What would you know about shinobi?! You're just an ordinary citizen!! You have no idea what shinobi are forced to go through each and _every_ day! You have no right to speak to me as if you know what it's like... because you _don't!_"

The firece Inuzuka turned to glare at Yoshino. Her make up wasn't smudged or anything. Her eyes were watery, and it looked like one or two tears escaped.

Tsume wiped her face dry, "I have no more to say to you."

She hated that Shikato. She hated that woman, and she hated their little _spawn_. Oh but she _dispised_ that woman the most. Perhaps _loathe_ was a more accurate word for Tsume's feelings towards her. That _bitch! _Tsume had promised she would _never_ show any sentimental feelings toward anyone aside from her pack. But this woman... this Nara, was she? She made Tsume emote... _emote_ in _public!_ Of all places!

Screams were filling the air, and people were shouting over one another. The group turned to see Tsume's mutt running through the crowd and causing panic amongst the parents and students alike.

Kuromaru was out of breath when he stopped in front of his mistress. "What do you want, Kuromaru?" Tsume asked him, wanting to know the meaning of this.

"What on Earth is the meaning of this disruption?!!" Fugaku, the head of the Konoha Police Force, demanded.

He'd been at the Academy's Entrance Ceremony with his youngest, and by far, less prestigious son, Sasuke. Apparently, he was not in any kind of pleasent mood.

"Well, Kuromaru was just about to explain that... So start _explaining_, Kuromaru!" Tsume commanded the mutt.

Finally catching his breath Kuromaru announced, "I've recieved some information about... _him_..."

He emphasized the word "him", knowing that Tsume would immediately know who he was talking about.

"And?"

"You aren't going to be especially thrilled to hear the news..." Kuromaru paused, "The Inuzuka clan has been summoned to Konoha's highest ranking hospital."

Shikato and Inoichi suddenly knew what was going on. They felt a pang of guilt hit them square in the chest as they listened to the conversation taking place. Shikamaru was pretty much ignoring everyone else by laying on his back with Chouji and Ino. The three of them were looking for pictures in the clouds. Chouza was trying his hardest to follow, but apparently he'd missed something.

Fugaku generously offered, "Fine. Then I'll escort your clan there. How many are you?"

"Four, including Kuromaru." Tsume replied.

Only four? Uchiha had trouble believing her claim. His clan was so large and tight for space. How on earth could her clan only consist of her son, daughter, and pet?

"Alright let's go..." Fugaku noticed Sasuke tugging on his shirt, "Hm? What is it, Sasuke? Haven't I told you to stay out of Police-business?"

"Um... y-yes... but, Father... I-"

"No buts! You stay here. I'll see you at home." Fugaku sped off using his ninja flash-step, followed by Kuromaru, Tsume, and Kiba on Hana's back.

Sasuke began to pout. He had really been looking forward to seeing some action with his father. I mean... he was a ninja-in-training now, right? It would be good for him to get some experience under his belt he decided... and he really didn't want to stay with the three dunder-heads giggling over something as stupid as the clouds. Sasuke smiled. He knew he was about to disobey his father's word, but he thought maybe his dad would need some help.

The little Uchiha poofed into a cloud of smoke. Yoshino almost had half a mind to rush after the boy, but she figured... Shikato wasn't in any state to be watching Shikamaru for the next half hour while the teachers prepared the Academy for the new students. However, Inoichi and Chouza decided to pull out with Ino and Chouji. Ino wanted to go introduce herself to some of the teachers standing around outside.

Shikamaru sighed, "Man... this situation just screams 'troublesome' to me..."

Yoshino shot her son an irritated glare. She was not exactly in a happy-go-lucky mood after her tangle with Tsume. But more importantly... she turned to look at her husband. Her eyes had that pleading look in them. She wanted him to be okay. She just didn't know how to fix such a tainted sub-concious. Yoshino realized that this may very well be her toughest mission yet.

* * *

_Suber-Uber-Mega-Cookies for all who review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba came to the Academy the next day dressed in all black. He was so depressed... their pack's numbers kept falling one by one... and now there were only three members left in the entire Inuzuka clan. What was far worse, was he was the only male remaining... there was going to be a lot of pressure on him now, for in due time he would be the head of the clan.

What had been waiting for them at the hospital was not a welcomed surprise. He entered a room with the rest of his family, and on a table there was a large bag. Kiba had thought that perhaps there were some sort of tools in there at first... but he was totally wrong.

The medic-nin unzipped the bag, and the worst scent filled the air. It smelled like something was rotting... it smelled disgusting...

Kiba followed his nose to the bag... there lay his father. Bloodied, beaten, bruised... pale. Oh, so very pale and lifeless. He looked cold. Kiba's father had always been an active man full of life, not to mention he'd had an incredibly tanned complexion from all the time he spent outdoors.

It was all just a memory now. Kiba would never hear another word of praise from his father's mouth; not even the words "I love you, son." Kiba never had a chance to say goodbye to his ol' man.

As he stared in horror at his father's expressionless face inside the body bag Kiba said, "Dad... you suck."

Kiba would soon learn to hate his father for leaving them... for leaving _him._

"Kiba, are you paying attention?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what happened, but please try to stay focused."

"Sure..."

Iruka sighed and repeated what he had previously said, "Okay... You are all here to learn the foundation of becoming a ninja and serving your village. We're going to start with the basics... are there any questions?"

Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored... when can we do something _fun_?"

"Fun?" Iruka asked the boy incredulously, "Being a shinobi is not all fun and games... with time, I hope you all will learn this."

Sighing heavily, Shikamaru muttered under his breath, "How troublesome..."

The bell rang... that meant that it was time for a break.

Chouji brought his bag of potato chips over to share with Shikamaru. "Seriously, Chouji... not every break has to be a snack break, if ya know what I mean..."

Shikamaru glanced over at the boy sitting by himself in the back of the room. Standing from his seat, Shikamaru sighed, and began to casually walk over to the boy, hands buried deep in his pockets. Chouji followed Shikamaru.

"Hey."

Kiba remained silent.

"I heard about what happend..."

"Go mind yor own business and butt-out of mine." Kiba told him coldly.

"Just hear me out... my mom said that your dad was really cool... or something... Konoha's top tracker..."

"Yeah... he was... so why don't you leave me alone now..."

Shikamaru smiled, "Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?!" The mutt asked angrily.

"Because I don't like it when my _friends_ are upset... Kiba."

Kiba stared at the deer boy for awhile. Why was he so hooked on making Kiba feel wanted... make him feel like he wasn't alone? What motivation could this boy possibly have for that? He certainly never had much motivation for anything else.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well... whatever... you can come cloud watching with me... if you want... Chouji and I always go there in the afternoon."

"What about your schoolwork?" Kiba asked curiously.

The Nara gave a nonchalant wave of his hand, "The work isn't hard... I just don't feel like doing it."

Kiba knew that if his mother ever found out that he wasn't doing his schoolwork that she'd probably make him sleep outside with the dogs. Of course... she'd been called away for a tracking mission early this morning, and Hana wouldn't be home from her medical training until later that night... So the question was... did he _want_ to go hang out with some of the guys?

**xXx**

Kiba opened the door quietly, hoping his sister wouldn't notice that he was home after curfew. He tiptoed into the room and closed the front door without making a sound. The inside of the house was dark, covered in shadow. Kiba couldn't even make out the sofa that he consequently ran into.

The lights suddenly flicked on, and Kiba stared at his sister who'd been waiting for him. She glared at him while running her hand over her wolf companion's head. The reddish brown mutt was also glaring at him, but seemed to be enjoying Hana's touch too much to move.

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is, _Puppy?!_"

Puppy... he hated that nickname. Why couldn't they just call him Kiba? If they were going to call him "Puppy" his whole life, then maybe they should have just named him that. The word just irritated Kiba now.

"Look... I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Mother left me in charge, but just because she isn't here and Dad is... gone... that doesn't mean you can just run off around Konoha by yourself!!" Hana slapped Kiba's face, leaving a red mark in the shape of her hand across his cheek.

He didn't flinch. He didn't wince. He didn't cry. He just stood there and accepted his punishment. Kiba didn't know that his sister would just let him off the hook so easily... it was probably in light of the events that had taken place recently, Kiba thought. Hana and his father hadn't been especially close, but Kiba knew it still cut a deep wound.

"Go finish your homework, and I want to see you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in the morning without complaints!"

He nodded and headed up the stairs. Kiba smiled to himself. He'd gotten that Nara kid to give him all the answers to the homework... it was only a matter of copying down the answers. Shikamaru and Chouji weren't so bad... they were kind of nice to hang around, in fact. Kiba tured out his lights and rolled into his bed. Although he came home late, and Hana had punished him... and had his mother been home he would have been punished to a much higher degree... Kiba decided something...

He yawned turning onto his left side, "True friends are worth the trouble..."

_Hey! Lookit! I finished! lol XD Sure took me long enough. Been kind of busy as of late... completed some other story, started a few others, began writing a sequel to one, and am in the process of writing my very own story... I'll be sending it off to the publishers as soon as I finish writing the next chapter. So yeah!_

_Oh and then... next week I'm off to camp... I might write something while I'm there... but it won't get posted until I get back the folllowing week. Well... Adieu!_


End file.
